


Welsh Vowels

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s thoughts on the languages of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welsh Vowels

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

There were many different languages in the universe and Jack had heard a great deal of them, and even spoke quite a few due to his work with the Time Agency. But none of the languages he could speak, or even languages he had encountered on his travels with the Doctor could compare to his favourite. Even gallifreyan, the language of the Timelords couldn’t really match up, in his opinion anyway. Many would believe him mad to think that such a quaint little language was better than that of the Lords of Time, but he did, 21st century Welsh had to be his favourite language in the universe and most likely always would be. The thought of those beautiful welsh vowels made him smile and he was sure they always would.


End file.
